User talk:Apj26
Hi leave me a message and I'll come back to you as soon as I can! *Archive 1 First message YAYYYY FuzzyHamster talk 20:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) WAHHHH Hi Sir Apj, Why did you archive? Hey.you will now feel forever alone Anyway, here's a teleport access to the cake dimension: Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :I never thought I'd see the day when he would finally archive his talk page. :') :-- 21:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thank you. No problem! Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 00:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) WHY DID YOU BAN ME?!? EMBERPRISMDX IS SUPPOSED TO BE BANNED! WHY DID YOU BAN ME?!? EMBERPRISMDX IS A TROLL AND A RULE BREAKER!!! PLEASE UNBAN ME!!! EMBERPRISMDX IS THE REAL TROLL!!! CreationBeTheWorld23 17:40, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Sweet Ann:3 (talk) 03:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WAS EDITING THE PAGE CALLED THE FROST I PUT IT AS A RARE ITEM BUT THE PICTURE AND ID STUFF IS MISSING I DID NOT KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN SORRY! My LSW Game Hey, I've been making LOADS of progress on my wiki that I told you about yesterday, it's got crap tons of info now. Wanna see it? TheNintendoKing Re:Re My LSW Game Ok, here it is: Sorry for posting it here, but there isn't really anywhere else I can do it :P TheNintendoKing UM WHAT DID I DO??? Slappuccino (talk) 19:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Please RESPOND WHY AM I BANNED? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING hello @slappuccino watcha doin? Slappuccino (talk) 19:35, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Actually Nothing I was doing was against the rules, all i wanted to do was play club penguin with a couple of people yet you ban me? I didnt do anything against the ruels, im not a troll either i have Aspergers! . Slappuccino (talk) 19:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) No I wasn't I WAS NOT TROLLING. i wanted to play club penguin with you guys but everyone was being mean to me. :( its so rude. Slappuccino (talk) 20:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) My block Let me now give you the facts surrounding the incident on IRC three days ago. I did not in any way call someone a nasty thing. My block was completely unlawful. Have you actually seen the log of what I said? I doubt it. You shouldn't be so quick to block people without talking to them first with proof. First of all, let me remind you that I owned that channel. Therefore, technically, I can set my own rules in there. I believe the line that was misunderstood and got me blocked is the following: 20:28:49 HypercaneTeen: who are you and how did you get chat mod with 6 bloody edits In what was is that calling someone a "nasty thing"? Sure, I said "bloody" but I don't really think that is swearing, and it wasn't directed to him ion any way. I was asking him how he got chat moderator when he has 6 edits. To me, that is a ridiculously low edit count for chat mod, regardless of how much he's in chat etc. In terms of the channel, I closed it, and told Callum 4 times that if you want it, I'd give it to you. There was no need to make a new channel. You can have the old one; it's a better name, and I have no use for it. I am leaving this wiki too, which is why I resigned and asked Callum to remove my rights. This "wiki" isn't run as a wiki should be. The philosophy of what a wiki is is the complete opposite to this one's. And if you are simply going to go around blocking people without proof and without actually getting information on the situation before hand, what's the point of being here? — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:23, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I am aware that I was blocked for IRC but I thought I was blocked for what was said in the channel. However, IRC is totally unrelated to Wikia and PMs are even more so, so I don't really see what the PM has anything to do with it. Do you want the other channel back or not? — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:42, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ban time How long is my ban? Director(aa) (talk) 23:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) BEST.BAN.EVER. I'm the ban master now! (I regret doing this because I'm bored now) Director(aa) (talk) 23:32, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could have an interview with you about being promoted to any type of person. I come on this wiki so much and I love that people are kind and one day I hope even though I am still on here how privileged it was to be on this wiki. I would dominate my life to be on this wiki. Have A Great Day Spyder8888 (talk) 21:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Spyder8888 6/11/15 Techman129 HE'S KICKING EVERYONE WHO GOES AGAINST HIM! HELP! Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Userpages Hi. Can you remove my userpages. Thank you. Blue99White (talk) 18:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Quick Request Hi! I see you're a big guy around here, so I'll ask you. I used to be a regular here but now I'd like my user pages and talk pages deleted. Long story short, I can't access my user page because it's protected (I was an admin). Thanks. Freeloh (talk) 23:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Llove Kuwait Hello, Llove Kuwait is going around spamming recent activity by taking numerous category's away, thus highering her edit count, which also spams recent activity. не трябва да излизат тук , моля (talk) 13:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) a.k.a Austin Hi It wasn't his location it was some random location lol Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 19:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Message from Miss Sanrio PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE Pi Pie Pin icon.png Cream Pie Pin icon.png Big pie.jpg|PIE!!! Rookie holding pie.png|ENJOY! :Woah.. is this a pie swimming pool? @_@ :Anyway, Happy Birthday sir! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Be chatmod Can I be a chatmod? CreationBeTheWorld23 21:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Wee-snaw :3 Hello there. Recently, I've been harassed and threatened by an unknown person. They've been using multiple accounts to do so, and one of them was also banned from here. This has all been taking place at The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki, in which I'm also an admin at that place. I've banned the accounts countless times, and they keep coming. Wikia unfortunately couldn't help me. Do you happen to know who this person is? I see you were the one who did the ban, and I have no other choice but to try asking you. Please reply back as soon as you can. If you can help me find the monster who's doing this, I'll be mighty grateful. Holographic meatloaf...? My favorite! (talk) 03:21, June 29, 2015 (UTC) caht So where will we talk about SW :O (hint hint ik you closed the chat can you explain everything to me plz including that question) TheNintendoKing Hey.you breaking policy Bullying hi im an anon here and somehow i got into chat by hacking and witnessed a fellow b-crat of urs bully another user. the user was in despair afterwards, saying how he wanted to quit the wiki because of the bullying. as you can see in the photo above hey.you was clearly mimicking fzzys sentences. thats some pretty devilish stuff rite ther i think i kno why there is bullying on the wiki. isn't it obvious? because of our dicator watatsuki. he should be demoted and banned for life. watatsuki should be fed to the children in africa because he is the source of all problems here. Ember btw if youre wondering about the photo and why its uploading by fuzzy and his perspective its cuz i am part of lisard squad and then i hacked hhis account so yah. dolan also told me that hey.you has been eating potatos without watats permishun need watats permishun for everything now zomg like rly? who eatz potatos without permishun. to jail you go. also don't look at who wrote this mesage or u will regret it. i will know if u do. if you do, im gonna show up at ur hose and eat u with chopsticks u her me? dere. - 05:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :He got me. :[ :-- 05:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey!!!! Hey!!!!! Time to talk you!!!! Stalliy (talk) 10:14, July 26, 2015 (UTC) cant chat I cannot access the chat box Cp101 (talk) 00:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Please Read http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IFeelHappyI%27mFineHaHa/Please... IFeelHappyI'mFineHaHa (talk) 05:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) apj –Watatsuki 02:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Proof that Magical is Sid http://prntscr.com/830r3s http://prntscr.com/830reb http://prntscr.com/830rir http://prntscr.com/830rm9 Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admins wiki Sure. Could you start leaving a timestamp after your signature? -- 22:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Proof http://prntscr.com/83skkd The user from yesterday `GiantSpaceSlodge` kept denying that the `Great Club Penguin Network` channel was his own, but when I asked him about a link relating to it he was able to give me the exact link even though he claimed it wasn't him. He went on to say "I think, I don't own the channel" but that's a weak cover-up. Also this would mean he is a sockpuppet of WaddlesHax as he says he is Waddles in many videos on his channel. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 14:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) He Admitted http://prntscr.com/83slfj As you can see here, he has now admitted, if you want to verify these aren't edited, check the chat logs, it should be on August 12th at 15:40-ish Leader of CP Parties! Talk 14:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Concerning a recent block Hello, my name is PKMNthehedgehog2.5. I'm from the Sonic News Network. Recently it's been brought to my attention that you blocked a user named NintendoJam believing him to be a troll or a sockpuppet. May I ask why? Wiki policy dictates you assume good faith and all this has shown so far is that you haven't. Now, if you can provide proof he was actually breaking wiki policy I will leave you in peace, but I've known the user for about a year, he's no troll or sockpuppet, even if he is a tad much at times. Thank you for your patience with me. PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 15:51, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Chat Hi Apj, I would like to have access to the wikia chat please. I would really ThatMeepOne (talk) 20:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Bowie777 (talk) 11:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) 24/8/15 Hi it seems I dont have permission to chat in the forum, the message is to ask an administrator am I in the right place to do that? Many thanks WAIT SORRY SORRY PLEASE I DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT I WAS TYPING I'VE JUST WOKEN UP I APLOGIZE PLEASE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT A LEAK AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT I TYPED TILL GAMING POINTED IT OUT OMG :( I don't mind being banned on chat for like a week or whatever Watatsuki has put but PLEASE don't block me I apologize, it won't happen again I shouldn't have gone on chat when I just woke up I didn't even realize what I was typing. I would never purposely swear on this wiki because just like 2012 it's what I do for like half of the day. CustardTheSpeedyBird (talk) 17:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Ok thank you for not blocking me aha I understand I have to be banned for 5 days, I accept this, sorry dude aha but yes the Star Wars footage was awesome what I was GONNA say is that FInn has a blue lightsaber...justl ike Luke, leak confirmed? :O xD CustardTheSpeedyBird (talk) 17:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) MOVIE TODAY HYPE >:) http://prntscr.com/89yu7a too late >:) Movie today! He promised ;) CustardTheSpeedyBird (talk) 18:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHY DID YOU BAN ME I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG. WHY ARE YOU ABUSING YOUR RIGHTS?! Miss Sanrio! 00:34, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Ban Hello, so I don't know why you banned me but you did and I was just wondering if I could be unbanned? I assume you google translated what I said in chat but I'd like you to know since you're not a Croatian speaker a "kurac" is not always used as a curse word. It can also mean "prison". I was saying "My heart is a prison" because of the other user in chat. I think this ban is very unreasonable as you don't understand what I even said. Queen of the Clouds (talk) 21:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here K thx for demote me for making vandalism in a deleted page I don't want ur rights so don't promote me k. Llove Kuwait (Meow!) 06:13, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Reconsider You probably remember me,anyway I'm nearly 14 so can you un-IP ban me? IAmSpike648 (talk) 16:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Surprise Hi Grunkle Apj, I have a gift for you! ^_^ Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your suggestion on the vote page Sure, I've implemented both votes that were on the page and ended them. Thanks for the reminder. -- 21:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hi apj26, i was wondering if you like cheesecake? i saw it says the cake wiki in your profile in your favorite wikis so i thought you might like it. Kirby893 (talk) 19:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks for answering, do you like pie flavoured pie? oh :( well i like pie but i like cake more, do you like colombian cuisine? well i like colombian coffee and yellow t-shirts Subject Here thanks apj26 :) Kirby893 (talk) 13:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) The unclear definition of a 'rumour' about Franky's involvement in the EPF The trouble is... yes it is a rumour that Franky is part of the EPF, but it is a confirmed rumour that he is... CP Space confirms this, and so too does eyesight. Who else has links with the islands musicians and wears a jumper/coat in that silhouette? I would never post incorrect information -if I do it is purely by mistake- and I don't go around posting rumours. I understand the predicament, but sometimes a rumour is a factual rumour, much like tusk & Herbet working together, although unconfirmed, it is mentioned in the EPF Handbook to an extent: Is this a factual rumour or a personal rumour? When is a rumour a fact of a rumour? It won't happen again, Have a nice day. Zenicoco :) Zenicoco (talk) 15:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here why did you ban me????? Kirby893 (talk) 19:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) please tell me or i quit :(((( Subject Here ok i go request disable my account because you ban me and don't tell me why :((( Kirby893 (talk) 19:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Candidate for deletion Hello Apj26, As an administrator I believe you should be aware that a page titled "Arlo" has been created. I have added the deletion template as I (believe) it is unconfirmed and based on superstition. Regards, --Memmon (talk) 15:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Nevermind the issue has been resolved. Deletion of Golden Jackhammer Hi Apj26, I don't know if you were aware, but awhile back I asked for a merge of the "Golden Jackhammer" article with the Gold Mine. As I've seen no objection I have decided to go through with it. I've already cleaned up the from the former, so now all that's left is to delete it (I'll leave that bit up to you ^^"). Thanks in advance, --Memmon(talk) 11:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again. . --Memmon(talk) 12:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) hi welcome 2 wikia 3 kicks??? Please learn to count, I had two kicks. Cplover99999 (talk) 17:41, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, what was I banned for if I only had two kicks? ::... I put "hoe" because it rhymed... Subject Here apj26 i had 2 kicks not 3!!!!!!! Kirby893 (talk) 18:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :apj26 please answer to me, i was banned for no reason for 1 week and you ignore me?????????? this is serious buisness, i'm shocked that i was banned for 3 kicks when i only had 2 kicks before and after my last kick i only asked what did i do and was banned after that. so please unban me or tell me why i was banned. ::please stop ignoring me and stop abusing your rights, i was banned right after getting my 2nd kick and i just asked what was it for after it. you abuse your rights. hai hi apj :D PieceOfPie 3.14 (talk) 21:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here yes i was but after my 2nd kick i came back and only asked why was i kicked and then i was banned?????? Kirby893 (talk) 13:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :apj26 just because i have bad grammar because i'm not english native doesn't mean you can ignore my messages and think i'm not serious. i was banned for 3 kicks even though i only had 2 kicks and after my 2nd kick only this happened: 18:33:29 -!- Kirby893 was kicked from Special:Chat by Callum Fawsitt 18:33:30 -!- Kirby893 has left Special:Chat 18:33:35 -!- Kirby893 has joined Special:Chat 18:33:35 Had enough now. 18:33:36 what was that for 18:33:38 Can't be doing with it. 18:33:42 http://prntscr.com/9bg95o Apj 18:33:43 what was that for 18:33:46 callum fawsitt 18:33:49 The things you talk about. 18:33:51 lol @custard 18:33:58 Agreed with Callum 18:33:59 which things????????????????/ 18:34:11 custardthefreebird nobody asked your opinion 18:34:14 -!- Kirby893 was banned from Special:Chat by Apj26 Subject Here oh ok sorry!!!!! Kirby893 (talk) 19:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Block This guy User:Moans should be blocked, his name is inap. Google it up! Remove Hey, Apj. You can remove me from the CM Calendar. I won't be on for the holidays, sad to say. And i'm very heartbroken, i'll explain in a blog. Have you noticed everybody's being super nice? (talk) 15:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Powerkip (talk) 16:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I called someone I just don't get jokes much and I need help with a new cp show. Dear E-Commerce professional ; This letter was specially selected to be sent to you . This is a one time mailing there is no need to request removal if you won't want any more . This mail is being sent in compliance with Senate bill 1620 ; Title 2 ; Section 302 ! This is not multi-level marketing . Why work for somebody else when you can become rich in 60 weeks . Have you ever noticed nobody is getting any younger and nearly every commercial on television has a .com on in it ! Well, now is your chance to capitalize on this . WE will help YOU decrease perceived waiting time by 120% and process your orders within seconds ! The best thing about our system is that it is absolutely risk free for you . But don't believe us . Prof Jones of Montana tried us and says "My only problem now is where to park all my cars" ! We assure you that we operate within all applicable laws ! We IMPLORE you - act now . Sign up a friend and you get half off . God Bless . Dear Cybercitizen ; This letter was specially selected to be sent to you ! This is a one time mailing there is no need to request removal if you won't want any more ! This mail is being sent in compliance with Senate bill 1620 , Title 4 , Section 304 ! THIS IS NOT A GET RICH SCHEME ! Why work for somebody else when you can become rich within 19 weeks . Have you ever noticed society seems to be moving faster and faster and most everyone has a cellphone . Well, now is your chance to capitalize on this ! WE will help YOU increase customer response by 160% and use credit cards on your website ! You can begin at absolutely no cost to you . But don't believe us . Mr Simpson who resides in Texas tried us and says "Now I'm rich many more things are possible" ! This offer is 100% legal . DO NOT DELAY - order today ! Sign up a friend and your friend will be rich too . Thanks ! Dear Cybercitizen , Your email address has been submitted to us indicating your interest in our publication . If you are not interested in our publications and wish to be removed from our lists, simply do NOT respond and ignore this mail . This mail is being sent in compliance with Senate bill 1624 , Title 8 , Section 302 ! This is not a get rich scheme ! Why work for somebody else when you can become rich in 37 DAYS ! Have you ever noticed how long the line-ups are at bank machines and people love convenience ! Well, now is your chance to capitalize on this ! WE will help YOU sell more and deliver goods right to the customer's doorstep . You are guaranteed to succeed because we take all the risk . But don't believe us ! Ms Simpson of Wyoming tried us and says "My only problem now is where to park all my cars" . This offer is 100% legal . We implore you - act now . Sign up a friend and you get half off ! Warmest regards !